


Wild Dragon West

by DontAskWhy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Old Story I Made Years Ago, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: A small gang of highway men were robbing a bank when they get caught. Only the leader escaped. Now, the rest wait for their fate, but will it be by the hang man, or their boss' fury?
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 10





	Wild Dragon West

A large bald brute, a long pointy haired man, and a spiky haired younger brother, are sitting in a dimmed cell. "Kakarot, quit looking out that damn window! He ain't coming."

The spikes lowers himself as he sighs, "Maybe he just doesn't know where we are." Sitting on the bench under the bared look-out space.

The oversized human tipped his cowboy hat up from his laying spot, "How many times do we have to tell ya? That selfish bastard won't so much as save his grandmother from a rattle snake let alone-" A soft bang of metal froze the boys.

Kakarot sees the smoke coming from the lock of the bars, then spots a thumb size hole straight through it. He gets up and pushes the door, then smiles as it swings gently open. Looking over to the still sleeping deputy, he turns to the others, "'Shoot off the door for our escape,' eh Nappa?" He finished for the big guy. They snuck out, taking the keys and their guns off the rack then quickly and quietly left. Running out into the dark and up the hill about half a mile from the jailhouse. Gasping for breath when they reach the top, and sure enough, they see a hunched over short man wearing a black roughed up pinched front hat and long duster leather coat, sitting on his coal steed next to three other horses waiting on them, "Heh-ha! I knew you'd come for us boss!"

"Hm. You fuckers are more trouble than you're worth." He watch them mount their rides, "Next time, I'll just leave you for the noose and get myself less of a yellowed-belly crew!" Whipping the reins and taking off into the now cold desert. They scrambled to follow.

Later the next night, after putting a great distance from the last town, they settled next to the woods, on the sand with the razor bushes. Nappa and Raditz were fast asleep and Vegeta was trying to join them while Kakarot was staring at their leader of their little band of thieves, "Thanks for saving our hides back there, Geta." He whispered.

Vegeta took a breath, his hat covering his eyes, "Don't mention it, it still leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

The youngest thief laughed, "Whatever you say, boss." He glances at the other two behind the dwindling fire, then back at Vegeta. He scooted over to him and slowly slides his arm under the sheets while kissing the smaller of the four's temple.

"I'm not in the mood, Kakarot." He declared without moving an inch.

"Aw, come on?" Then he noticed the gapping holes in Vegeta's blanket, "What happened to your-"

"I used it to silence the bullet, idiot. Now I'm gonna freeze to death because of you useless clowns!"

Another blanket covers the older man, shielding him from the cold air. Taking a quick look from under his hat, he spots a look that got him stiff to his bones, "You do care about us!" And the cuddly bear attacked.

"Get off me, Kakarot!"

"I love you too, Vegeta!" Hugging the shorter man tighter.

A grumble interrupts them, "If you two are gonna fuck, please do it far from here? We're trying to sleep!" The hairy one glared.

"Don't give me orders, Raditz! I could've left you in there to rot!"

Nappa stared at Vegeta, "Kakarot's right, you do give a shit."

The leader grounded his teeth but was soon in the air on Kakarot's shoulder being hauled off, "We'll be back in an hour or so!" And scurried off with a complaining Vegeta being carried off into the woods like a dame.


End file.
